


White Lies

by plsnskanks (orphan_account)



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, M/M, Non Consensual Biting, kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-13 00:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11748750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/plsnskanks
Summary: Tom and Tord get in a fight and it annoys the shit out of Edd





	White Lies

It starts of like it usually does.

With a fight. 

It probably starts over something mundane, like Tord leaving the milk out or Tom leaving Susan somewhere it could easily be knocked over.

Edd honestly forgets what the inciting incident is, if he even knew in the first place. It’s a fight, a daily occurrence in their household, something that tend to blow over by the end of the week at the longest.

Except it doesn’t. A solid week passes and it’s all could shoulders and glares between Tom and Tord. It’s the polar opposite of the raging antagonism that usually persisted between the two and frankly it is setting the entire household on edge.

Meals are miserable. Trying to watch TV with two stone silent statues on either side is a chore. Frankly Edd’s patience is running thin for his two housemates and their bizarre relationship hiccup. They aren’t even dating is the funny thing.

It’s just this weird back and forth with unfiltered emotions with no definite label and it’s getting to be unbearable. 

By the second week Edd is reaching the end of his patience, but a thought hits him. Tom’s due for his heat soon and whatever weird funk they are in will probably clear up straight after that.

He is folding laundry, putting some weird blue and red uniform in one of the hampers when he pulls up Tom’s hoodie and catches wind of what is coming.

He isn’t even that bothered by the time Tom starts strongly smelling off and Tord starts acting a little more aggressive, just to everyone in general. Insisting on being first through the doorway, asserting a seat next to Tom at nearly all times, despite how annoyed the omega seems by his proximity. 

Tom just continues to ignore him and eats his dinner in silence despite the way everyone at the table can clearly see him sweating lightly as he tries to not let his fingers quake when he picks up his fork.

Tord looks like he is about ready to leap up and pin Tom down on the table and just have at him. Edd kind of wishes he would if it would solve the whole ordeal. But no, they eat in uncomfortable silence, Matt looking like he wants to say something the entire time, but a warning look from Edd keeping his mouth shut.

Dinner ends Tom is gone in an instant and Tord follows after him like a dog. Edd rolls his eyes. 

“They are going to murder each other,” Matt says in a hushed tone.

Edd waves his hand, “They are going to fight it out like they usually do, this is one’s just taking a little longer.”

He picks up the dishes and brings them to the sink and is about to start washing them when he hears a raise of voices and the slam of a door. Followed by several hard knocks on said door, some muffled shouts and the sound of heavy footfalls as Tord stomps down the stairs.

“What was that-,” Matt begins.

“Don’t ask.” Tord snaps as he makes his way into the living room. Edd doesn’t bother joining him after he finishes cleaning, he just goes up into his room, ignoring the soft sounds and the smell coming from Tom’s room as he passes, saying a quiet prayer that this doesn’t escalate further tomorrow.

Tomorrow at breakfast, Tom is practically wilting into his cereal bowl. Tord is at the far end of the table for whatever reason, glaring angrily at his cheerios like a child. Edd gets a text from Matt midway through eating.

“If he doesn’t initiate by noon, I’m asking him if he needs help.”

Edd nods at Matt.

By the end of breakfast Tord is making his way over to talk to Tom, but as soon as he get closer than five feet Tom is flinging his spoon at him and yelling something incoherent. Tord looks beyond frustrated and stalks off out of the room. This time Edd opts to follow.

“What is going on with you two?” Edd says to Tord’s turned back. He watches those shoulders go up and down in a halfhearted shrug.

“I don’t know, I think I said something about his guitar or something and he isn’t letting it go,” Tord says and it is evident, after a friendship that stretches back to them being in diapers, that Tord is lying. Edd tries to push down the hurt and find another way to help mitigate this. He knows going digging for the truth isn’t going to net any sort of gain for either party right now.

“Have you tried apologizing to him?”

“He won’t even let me in his personal space, Edd,” Tord says and his voice sounds strung out and desperate. He is looking at Edd wide eyed and confused and it’s evident that Tord is honestly trying to make things right form his side. Edd sighs and glances back at the table where Tom is now lying face down with his back rising up and down in sharp little pants.

Edd can’t see his hands but he can tell they are in Tom’s crotch. Great he’s probably getting ready to start fingering himself under the table. Edd sighs and comes up behind Tom grimacing as he pulls his hand out from his pants and holds both by the wrist in one hand. He tries to ignore the smell wafting off the both of them.

“Okay Tom, you need to deal with your heat,” Edd says, looking down at the omega. Tom’s mouth is open and panting and he attempts to yank his wrists back but Edd allows for absolutely no give. He looks up at Edd with his barrel chest and broad arms.

“You gonna help me?” he slurs, before trying to rest his head down against the table again.

“Something like that, do you want me to?” Edd asks.

“Yeah,” Tom says and it’s breathy, feather light. He shifts a little in his seat and Edd can see the tent in his crotch.

“Okay, and can Tord help?”

Tom squints at Tord, “I want you to promise. Then you can help.”

Tord looks genuinely uneasy and he walks up to kneel in front of Tom, “Tom, I can’t… you know I can’t.”

Tom looks down at him and he looks so pitifully out of it, head nodding off to one side before he manages to yank it upright. He manages to solidify his expression into one resembling resolute.

“Then no,” he says and fumbles to fold his arms across his chest. Tord looks heartbroken, it’s the same look he had when his girlfriend broke up with him the night before prom junior year. He looks at Tom for a long moment and then his features kind of shift into this pokerface Edd knows all too well.

But he lets it go.

He doesn’t know why, later he think about why, about why he didn’t stop to ask more questions, about why he didn’t notice the little gaps and hints his friend was dropping.

“Okay Tom, I promise,” Tord says.

Tom looks at him, and Edd is surprised to see his eyes looking watery. Jesus, he is going to drag whatever this fight was about out of one of them later. Or just send Matt after them with his expert wheedling skills.

Tom nods quietly and then looks to Edd and yanks on his hands again, brain too scrambled for him to put the words together for what he means to ask. Edd lets go and Tom gets to his feet shakily as Tord rises from his knees.

He manages a very short walk into Tord arms and pulls in a shaky inhale. Tord has to catch him as his knees start to buckle. When Tom pulls his face away, it’s far redder and he seems barely coherent now.

Tord wraps an arm around his waist and with a nod to Edd they make their way upstairs. They end up in Tord’s room with Edd lying on his bed as Tord tries to help Tom out of his clothes. Tom is the opposite of helpful and it becomes apparent as Tord’s face pinches up in frustration as he tries to divest the omega. 

Tom appears to be trying to grind his half clothed crotch on Tord’s face while Tord is trying to get him to step out of his pant leg. In the end Tom ends up falling over onto the carpet while Tord looks at Edd imploringly.

“At this rate he is going to wear me out before I even have to fuck him.”

Edd gets up and looks at Tom apparently trying to hump the carpet before pulling himself up by his armpits. 

“You are going to give your dick rug burn, and no one in here wants to deal with you complaining about that,” Edd says. Tom merely blinks at him sluggishly before going completely limp in an attempt to slide out of Edd’s grip.

Edd holds him upright. “Tord just take his pants off.”

Tord does and after that it’s pretty simple to slide Tom’s hoodie off, and there they are, naked Tom on the bed, two out of breath Alphas standing next to him. Tom rolls himself over towards a pillow and shoves it into his face while his other hand trails down to grab his dick and jerk.

His ass and cunt are on view to Tord and Edd. Edd looks at Tord to see him staring off into space in Tom’s general direction and just general doing nothing.

“Hey, you going to help him out, or….” Edd motioned to Tom. That question seems to snap Tord out of it, he looks at Edd and gives him his trademark grin that doesn’t quite reach his eyes.

“Why don’t we both help him out?”

Tord rolls Tom over onto his back, ignoring the grunt of annoyance as Tom continues to stroke himself. Tord pushes his hand off and starts to jack him off himself. Tom groans in pleasure as the warmer,   
rougher hand squeezes him just right. He bucks up into Tord’s hand reveling in the friction as a bit of precum smears on Tord’s hand.

Edd meanwhile is spreading Tom’s legs and kissing up shivering thighs, letting his breath just ghost over Tom’s cunt before he kisses down the opposite side. He can feel Tom’s muscles tensing in anticipation as he gets more and more worked up.

Edd watches as a rush of slick comes out onto the bed spread. He is about to start moving up again when Tord swipes a finger through the slick and offers it to Tom who sucks on it greedily, continuing to tongue at Tord’s fingers, which only leads to the alpha feeling his pants get tighter, hotter, and heavier.

Edd spreads Tom’s lips apart and starts to tongue at him, delving deeper as Tom starts to groan around Tord’s fingers. Edd wipes some of the excess slick onto his other hand and pushes into Tom’s ass rubbing in there too.

Tom’s legs are almost flat against the bedspread, he is spreading them as widely as possible, ignoring any sort of burning sensation his muscles are giving him as Edd continues to work him out of both holes. Tord meanwhile has pulled his fingers out of Tom’s mouth to replace them with is tongue.

He lets Tom suckle on his tongue for a bit before pulling back and grabbing a fistful of Tom’s hair to yank his head roughly to the side. Tom lets out a soft little whimper as Tord starts to suck and nip at his neck, his hand going still on Tom’s erection, instead gripping him at the base as Tord marks him up and down. 

Edd notices what he’s doing and hits Tord on the arm.

“Are you going to claim him at this rate or what?” 

It’s meant to be a kind of joke.

Tord pulls back and looks at Edd through narrowed eyes, letting out some sort of low rumble that Edd doesn’t think he has ever heard him make. Then Edd is finding himself shoved out of the way and before Tom can really comprehend what is happening Tord is rutting down on him.

Immediately Tom is arching off the bed and squirming at the harsh attention to him. Tord is not being gentle, and Tom can feel his knot starting to swell as he continually rubs it against him.

“Tord, not gonna fit like this,” Tom moans, as he reaches down a hand to feel at Tord’s knot.

Tord puts his hand over Tom’s and guides the knot toward his entrances. 

“We’ll make it work,” is the shaky assurance given. Edd watches as Tord thrusts in, ready to pull Tord off if he needs to. If he even can. He’s never had to go toe to toe with Tord, even though they’ve been around each other for most of their ruts.

Tom seems to take it alright. Until Tord gets to his knot. He feels the stretch and frankly, it’s never comfortable. Tord gives thrust after thrust while Tom barely seems to give. Tom himself looks exhausted by the effort, heat or not. Tord stops his ragged attempts and pays attention to the limp body under him, murmuring something into Tom’s ear and waiting patiently for a response.

Edd watches as Tord lowers his hand to thumb at Tom’s half hard cock and then dips a little lower to rub at the area where they are partially conjoined. He has maybe a third of his knot in and Tord starts to rub around the outside as he pushes in long slow thrusts, alternating between massaging at Tom’s cunt and giving him nice tender little strokes.

Meanwhile his mouth is busy as well, continuing to talk into Tom’s ear who, through his exhaustion, seems to be enjoying whatever Tord is telling him, tiny smile in place on his lips as Tord’s own occasionally tilt up. 

 

It seems after a while Tom is distracted by Tord’s words and by his attention to Tom’s cock because with one, much rougher, much harder thrust, Tord is over the peak and his knot pops in, accompanied by a sharp cry from Tom. While Tord largely stills after this, Tom is anything but.

He clenches and unclenches around Tord as his body fights to adjust to the sudden intrusion. He moans and whimpers, and when he attempts to pull off it results in a sharp cry from the both of them as Tord angrily grips Tom by the hips and forces the omega back down onto his knot, pushing it deeper, most likely unintentionally.

This shift nestles it right up against somewhere sensitive in Tom and while he isn’t about to try and jerk himself away again, he finds it very hard to keep still. Edd attempts to approach but Tord growls at him as he does so. Edd rolls his eyes and flips him off.

“Let me help him a bit,” Edd says gesturing to Tom, who is still squirming around on Tord’s knot as Tord grips him tightly. Tord backs off a little and Edd scoots in close to Tom. He pushes one leg up and Tom yelps in response. Edd shushes him and continues to push the leg up and then gently pushes down on Tom who moans as he feels the knot in him slip in even deeper.

It’s almost uncomfortably deep and intimate and Tom is rock hard again as Edd pushes him down further until Tom’s expression seems a little less strained. Then Edd surprises him by swallowing him down. Tom’s toes curl and his hands thread into Edd’s hair as Edd tries his best to take Tom as deeply as possible.

Tord meanwhile feels Tom get unbearably tight around him as Edd sucks on him which in turn means Tord is pressing even harder against those spots that drive Tom up a wall. Tom tries to shove Edd down further on his cock as he feels his orgasm coming but Tord quickly arrests his hands and hold them behind Tom, giving him a sharp nip on the neck to remind him who exactly are in charge.

Tom lets out needy cries as Edd continues to work him and Tord tries to push himself up even harder and then Edd feels a rush of something in his mouth and he is pulling off and trying to swallow his mouthful.

Tom once again has gone limp and Tord is lifting up his legs and spreading him, presenting a slightly open asshole to Edd.

“I know him, you know him, he isn’t down yet and he is relaxed right now, you ready?” Tord says. Edd nods and lines himself up to push in. Tom seems to liven up a little at that.

He is relieved to look down and see Edd’s knot is next to non-existent, so when he pushes in it is met with little to no resistance. 

It doesn’t stop Tom from feeling full and overstimulated though. He is caught between two broad chests that sit him upright and force him together. Tom grinds down to feel pleasure at both ends and it only stirs him on. 

They sit in quiet silence for a bit and as the emptiness stretches on Tom’s skin starts to prickle and he leans his head onto Tord’s chest, looking up at him imploringly. Tord brings up large hands to rub at Tom’s sides and feel along his skin, just generally checking for bumps and bruises. The contact has Tom purring contentedly and pressing himself closer to Tord for a bit.

Then he starts to squirm as Edd starts to thrust up a little. It takes a bit but Edd’s knot is swelling as well and Tom is caught between the pressure and pleasure of the two of them. He is letting out harsh pants and Edd, unlike Tord, does not still and does not let Tom rest when his knot hits it’s peak.

He continually shifts it around until he ends up cumming in Tom and pulling out. Edd is about to pull back a little when he is quickly finding himself pushed down on the bed as Tord shifts his whole weight down on Tom. Tom pants as he feels his second partner cum inside him and he is about ready to go to bed sandwiched against Edd when he is being flipped over and is face to face with Edd.

Then he feels Tord enter him again.

“God Tord,” Tom moans and the rest trails off to incoherent begging as Tord pumps in and out unhindered by a knot. Tom smells like a mix between Tord and Edd’s scents and it is driving Tord nuts very frankly. He watches the hole underneath him swallow him again and again and he is thinking about how Edd’s scent is on Tom, in Tom, how Tom doesn’t smell like his completely.

And the thought hits Tord how Tom isn’t completely his. That’s how Tord ends up teeth deep in Tom’s neck with Tom cumming instantly onto the bedspread with a strangled whimper and Edd is looking up at him with a stunned face, because of all the times, of all the ruts, and heats they have spent together Tord has never had the balls to stake any sort of definite claim on Tom.

Before Edd can do much else Tord is letting go and Tom is pancaking onto the bedspread.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Edd snarls as he pulls Tom closer to him and glares at Tord like he is some alien being.

Tord has a tiny bit of blood leaking from one corner of his mouth and he wipes at it along with the saliva accruing there, and blinks at Edd a few times.

“You’d understand if you were in my position,” Tord says flatly and he leaves the room. His room. To go where, Edd has no clue.

He turns his attention to Tom who is breathing in shallow pants and is returning to a somewhat coherent state, at least, coherent enough to form words.

Words like “What the fuck”, “My neck”, “This hurts”. Edd doesn’t know what to do. He is hit by a wave of guilt as he looks at the bleeding welt. The welt he wasn’t even complicit in giving Tom. Edd takes him to the bathroom and uses a first aid kit to take care of Tom.

“I’m going to put some peroxide on this to clean it, it might sting okay?” Edd says. Tom just squeezes his eyes shut tightly and nods. He flinches as Edd pushes the puff into the wound but otherwise is wordless.

By the time that he is finished, Tord’s door is closed and the light is out. Edd figures they can talk about what happened tomorrow. He helps Tom back to his room, gets him into bed and goes to his own to pass out.

He wakes up and goes down for breakfast, knocking on Tom’s door to see if he needed anything only to find the room empty. He goes down to the kitchen to see Tom already at the table, bottle of vodka out, glass in hand, staring with red-rimmed eyes out the kitchen window.

Edd approaches him gently, “Hey Tom, you doing alright?”

“I don’t know why I expected any different, I really don’t” Tom says, and when he speaks his voice doesn’t sound sad, bitter, or angry. It sounds flat. It sounds tired. He’s looking out at their overgrown lawn with nothing but a few long blades of grass and weeds.

His hand trails up to touch the band aid on his neck, “Thanks for this by the way, it hurts a lot less than I remember it hurting last night.”

“Alright, well, you want some breakfast? We can go talk to Tord about all this later if you want?”  
Edd looks over and is surprised to see Tom laughing, this sound that trails to these disturbing high notes on the end, “Yeah, yeah, let’s talk to Tord in a bit, I’m sure he’ll be around.”

Edd cooks him pancakes and Tom stares at them lifelessly for the remainder of the morning until he gets up and goes back upstairs. The house is dead quiet and Matt comes down as Tom is heading out.

“What went down last night?” Matt asks as he takes Tom’s uneaten plate of pancakes for his own.

Edd rubs his eyes, “Hell if I know, I’m about to go ask Tord.”

“Tord left, like sometime really early this morning. Woke me up when the garage opened,” Matt said as he jammed a fork into the pancakes.

Edd put his face in his hands and muffled a groan, “Well after he gets back then, I guess.”

Edd waits. 

Matt waits.

Tom plays the bass, he drinks, he goes to see movies, he makes himself food, does laundry, takes out the trash, mows the lawn.

Goes to sleep and tries not to dream.

**Author's Note:**

> something something @plsnskanks.tumblr.com
> 
> With this fic we are halfway through the queue, thank god.


End file.
